Yami's Weakness
by FireCacodemon
Summary: "Don't you think 5000 years is bad enough? You're the light of my world as you keep the darkness at bay. You're the one who gives me hope and that I'm not just a shadow!" Yami told Yugi which sounded more like a cry of help from Yami.


FC: Right I had to re-write this because someone told me that all my grammer was wrong so I decided to re-write this. The story line has changed a bit but not so much.

Yami: We hope you enjoy the story as much as FireCacodemon enjoyed writing it.

Yugi: Yami's Weakness was originally though of in a spoof with X o. Fizzy. o X. They both decided that he can't stand being alone after suffering from 5000 years.

Yami: Yeah. Many people say that loosing Yugi is a weakness and I say that yes it is another weakness but FireCacodemon brought this one up.

Yugi: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to FireCacodemon and the story does belong to FireCacodemon.

FC: Enjoy Yami's weakness

* * *

><p>Yami's weakness<p>

The sun was up in the sky and it was the week end. Yugi Muto a young teenager opened his purple eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his blue bedroom. The Millennium Puzzle a golden upside down pyramid on a chain was one his bed. The was giving off a faint glow but Yugi grew use to it and ignored it as he fell back to sleep before awoken a few minutes later by an alarm clock. The clock was black with the Dark Magician design as the face with the arrows as the staff of the Dark Magician. Yugi then looked at the Millennium puzzle on the bed before getting out of bed and looking at his partner who must have put the Millennium puzzle on his bed. Yami was still asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Yami had his own body now and had his own bed in Yugi's room as whenever Yami was somewhere else in the house he always appeared in Yugi's room. Yugi smiled at his partner before going to wake him up.

"Yami come on wake up" Yugi said softly as he shook his partner to try to wake him up. A soft moan escaped from him as he sounded like he did not want to get up. After a few attempts Yugi managed to get Yami out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. Yami was playing with the spoon that was in Yugi's bow of cereal when he was not looking. Yugi looked back at the bowl of cereal and Yami left the spoon alone. Yami smiled at his partner before Yugi turned away again before Yami started playing with the spoon again.

"Yugi...Do you have to go to school?" Yami asked as he left the spoon alone and Yugi turned to look at him.

"Yami I have to go to school sorry but I have to" Yugi said to Yami. Yami gave out a sigh.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind about school?" Yami asked but Yugi shook his head.

"I know you can't go to school but I have and want to. You know that every Monday to Friday I have school" Yugi said to Yami. Yami knew that Yugi had school from Monday to Friday but he was still hoping that one day he was off school apart from the holidays and the weekends. Yami hated the fact that Yugi needed to go to school.

"Can't you miss one day?" Yami asked even though he probably knew the answer and that would be no.

"Yami what are you after?" Yugi asked Yami but before Yami could answer there was a knock at the door. Yugi got up from his seat and went to leave the room only to find something grab his arm behind him. Yugi froze wondering what had grabbed him. He turned around to see Yami looking at the floor holding his arm.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked before Yami let go of his arm.

"Sorry Yugi." Yami said still looking at the floor. Yugi looked at his partner for a second and noticed what seemed like a tear falling from Yami before the doorbell went off. Yugi looked at the door before going to the hallway to open the fount door. Yami followed behind him as if he was lost and only knew Yugi. Yugi opened the door to revile a blond haired boy with brown eyes looking at him.

"It took you long enough Yugi" The blond haired boy said with a Brooklyn accent said to Yugi.

"Morning Joey" Yugi said happily but Joey looked at Yami. Yami was a little distant from him. Joey walked over to Yami and waved his hand in front of him catching his attention.

"huh? Joey morning" Yami said as Joey looked at him confused.

"Some things wrong with Yami. He grabbed me before we left the kitchen that's why I took so long answering the door" Yugi whispered to Joey. Joey looked at Yami who was starting to go off into daydream world.

"Yami can I ask you something?" Joey asked "You know in private" Joey continued trying to keep Yami in this world and not his little fantasy world. Where ever that was?

"Sure?" Yami replied to Joey before finding himself being led by Joey into the living room.

Joey pushed Yami down onto the sofa and Joey landed next to him. Yami gave Joey a confused look before Joey turned to look at him.

"Yami you ok?" Joey asked. Yami nodded but normally Yugi would not take it.

"Yeah...I'm good thanks" Yami said nervously before Joey smiled.

"When I pick up Yugi your never like this. Something's wrong" Joey asked but Yami gave him a reassuring look saying that nothing's wrong. Joey never knew that his look was a lie.

"If you do have something on your mind don't hesitate to tell us ok?" Joey offered Yami the advice knowing that Yami will take it and probably use it in the future.

Joey got up to leave the room before something grabbed him from behind. Joey gave out a shout as it grabbed the back of his jacket near his neck. He felt a cool breeze for a second before it was gone. Joey tried to calm down and looked behind him. Yami was standing there looking at the floor again holding onto Joey's jacket.

"Hey Yami are you sure you're ok?" Joey asked.

"Sorry Joey" Yami said letting go of Joey's jacket before Joey ran out of the room as quickly as he can as if he was going to be chased by Yami in a bad mood.

Outside the living room in the hall Yugi was doing his shoe lace when Joey came running into the hall alone. Yugi looked at Joey as he came down the hall way.

"Joey what happened?" Yugi asked Joey who was out of breath.

"Yami grabbed me and scared the living daylights out of me" Joey said calmly but Yugi seemed a little worried at this

"Yami did the same thing to me...maybe I should talk to him" Yugi said as he entered the living room where Yami was standing in the corner. Yugi looked at his partner who was standing alone in the corner of the room. Yami did not even notice the fact that Yugi was there. One of Yami's feet were on the wall while the was leaning on the wall shrouded in darkness.

"I hate Monday to Friday. I hate the fact that Yugi has to go to school. I hate the school week I prefer everyday to be a holiday so that I have company" Yami said rather quietly but since it was in a quiet room Yugi heard it.

"Yami?" Yugi asked before Yami realised that Yugi was there.

"You heard huh?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"That's the reason why you hate the school week because your alone?" Yugi asked only to see Yami nod.

"Don't you think 5000 years is bad enough? You're the light of my world as you keep the darkness at bay. You're the one who gives me hope and that I'm not just a shadow!" Yami told Yugi which sounded more like a cry of help from Yami. Yugi was taken aback by this. He never knew how much he meant to Yami. Yugi made a little smile before Yami looked up at him.

"Yami...Even when I'm not here I'm always with you" Yugi said as Yami moved out from the corner of the room and towards his partner.

"If I do go to school with you I have to stay in the puzzle" Yami said bluntly to Yugi.

"Yami I miss you as much as you miss me when I'm at school. You brighten up my day when I get home. I do my homework at school so that I can spend as much time with you as possible. Yami you're like a brother to me" Yugi told the former Pharaoh. Yami smiled at the last statement.

"Yugi...I can't stand being alone anymore. Being inside the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years in shadows and only yourself is enough to send any person crazy. That's why I was shy about letting people know I'm there. When you befriended Tristan and Joey I...felt a little protective at first but I'm glad I'm friends with them now" Yami told Yugi.

"Sounds like you need a hug" Yugi suggested and Yami took it. Yugi and Yami gave each other a brother hug.

"Yami is being alone causes you pain then speak up and let us hear you. We are all friends we can help you" Yugi said to Yami. Yami smiled and let Yugi's positivity knock out Yami's negativity before Joey entered the room.

"Hey Yugi we need to get going for school" Joey called out to Yugi as he saw Yugi and Yami hugging each other.

"Yugi...don't tell about it will you?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Don't worry Yami. Your secret is safe with me" Yugi told Yami. Yugi left Yami and walked over to Joey.

"I might get you a dog to keep you busy when I'm not here though." Yugi teased as he looked at Joey.

"Yugi please not now I get enough of that from Kaiba" Joey said before looking at Yami who was smiling at the idea

"Yami I'm not putting on the dog suit again just to keep you entertained!" Joey yelled at Yami who sniggered at the thought of that.

"Well you enjoy your day at school Yugi" Yami said to Yugi who smiled at Yami

"Yami stay out of mischief ok?" Yugi said before opening the front door to head off to school.

"I can't promise but I won't look for trouble" Yami told Yugi before Yugi and Joey left the house.

Joey and Yugi wandered down the street to get to school. Yugi was busy thinking about what Yami would be up to when he was at school. Since he told Yami that they missed each other when school was on he wondered on what Yami does in his spare time. Yami could still enter the Millennium puzzle as he wished but wants to stay out of it but why not when school is on? That was Yami would be with Yugi every day no matter on school or not. Yugi was wondering what Yami was doing at the moment.

"Yugi? Yugi? YUGI?" Joey yelled at Yugi trying to catch his attention.

"Huh? Sorry Joey I was day dreaming" Yugi told Joey.

"I noticed you spaced out" Joey said to Yugi. Yugi looked at his watch before realising that they were late.

"Joey come on we're late" Yugi said before running off. Joey followed quickly. They got to school 5 minutes late and Joey was exhausted while Yugi was ok just needed to catch his breath. Yugi sat next to Tea while Joey sat next to Tristan.

"Why where you late Yugi...you're never late so why now?" Tea asked.

"I just needed to give a friend moral support" Yugi said smiling at Tea.

* * *

><p>Yami: That went rather well actually<p>

Yugi: Yeah it did

FC: Maybe next time I'll write a Dartz and Yami story...

Yami: When you do I'll hack into your laptop and delete the story.

Yugi: Or have a Yaoi breakdown again

FC: Review the story and favourite it if you love it.

Yami: FireCacodemon will put up story Ideas on her profile page if you want to know what might be next. This is only fro Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: bye readers.

Yami: bye reviewers

FC: Bye people


End file.
